


You Don't Need To Be In This Line

by RedBlazer



Series: Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctors, Human AU, Surgeons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBlazer/pseuds/RedBlazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek raises an eyebrow and points at the closed door. “What were you doing in that line?”</p><p>“Oh that.” Stiles says, “That was the syphilis line.”</p><p>In which Stiles is a Baby Surgeon, also known as an intern. And Derek operates on actual babies and children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Need To Be In This Line

**Author's Note:**

> I'm toying with the idea of a Grey's Anatomy AU where Stiles and Derek are pretty much Christina/Burke & Sloan/Lexi. This fic falls roughly in the middle of the story.
> 
> Who knows. I might post more in this universe. I might not.

Stiles is minding his own business. Seriously. There has never been anyone in the history of Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital who has ever minded their own business more than Stiles.

So the shock of his chief resident stopping in his tracks and pinning Stiles with a look that makes his blood run cold might actually kill him. And that’s seriously saying something. Stiles has a pretty high tolerance for being shocked. He’s a surgeon (a Baby Surgeon according to Lydia whose all of 4 years into the program and apparently that means she’s far more superior to him in every way) and on his first day in the ER he saw a man with a fire axe buried in his chest.

Derek looks at Stiles pretty much the same way that Stiles looked at the guy with the axe in his chest. Axe Guy survived, by the way. Lydia took all the credit, or course, while Stiles was the one bringing juice to the firefighters waiting in the hallway.

It’s not pretty. Stiles glances over one shoulder and then the other, just to make sure there isn’t someone else that Derek’s staring at.

No. Nope.

Everyone else in the line with him minds their own business as Derek glares at Stiles for a full minute before he makes his intentions known.

Derek’s intention is clearly to break Stiles’ rotator cuff because he grabs Stiles by the shoulder and forcibly marches him towards an on-call room down the hall.

“What the hell?” Stiles grumbles, pressing on his shoulder with the fingers of his other hand once Derek’s released him inside the small, dark room. “Seriously. I’m trying to make a living on these arms. Watch the merchandise.”

Derek raises an eyebrow and points at the closed door. “What were you doing in that line?”

“Oh that.” Stiles says, “That was the syphilis line.”

“I know that, Stiles. What were you doing in it?” Derek growls, crossing his arms over his chest. Stiles totally doesn’t appreciate the way that the sleeves of Derek’s white coat are a bit too tight in the biceps and a an inch too long for his arms.

“I was waiting.” Stiles shoots back.

“Waiting for what?” Derek asks. This might be the most they’ve ever spoken outside of an operating room.

“Waiting to be screened for syphilis.” Stiles answers, shaking his head. Derek is an actual doctor who operates on actual people. Maybe he needs a neuro consult. “You heard the scary announcement. You saw the incredibly awkward condom demonstration that my best friend’s mom did in front of the whole staff.”

Derek scoffs. “Are you sleeping with anyone?”

“Other than you?” Stiles asks, raising an eyebrow.

“That’s a given.” Derek answers, rolling his eyes. 

“No,” Stiles answers, “Though I do have my eye on the new ER attending.”

Derek looks at the ceiling. “Parrish? You could do a lot better than Parrish. That guy’s a jock. He put a set of twins through the MRI at the same time. Babies. He put them through the MRI together.”

“Okay.” Stiles says, cocking his hip. “That was my idea. They had been in a car accident and they were small enough to fit in there. We didn’t have the time to do it separately. And they were fine.”

“We’re getting off topic.” Derek says. “Stiles, you don’t need to be in that line.”

“The chief said that if we were sleeping with someone else in the staff, we should get checked out.” Stiles argues. “I don’t remember the exact quote because there was a lot of pointed stares and more expletives. So that’s why I’m getting tested. Also mostly because I don’t want to go insane and for my penis to fall off. Because I need my brain to be a world class surgeon and obviously I need my penis for whatever meager time off I get.”

Derek takes Stiles by the shoulders and holds him at arms length. “I’m telling you that you don’t have to get tested because I’m not having sex with anyone else on staff. I’m not having sex with anyone else not on staff to be even more specific, which I didn’t think I would have to be with someone who is smart enough to be a doctor. But I guess that means I really only like you for your body.”

Stiles, dumbfounded has to blink a few times. “You like me for my body?”

Derek pushes him away lightly. Stiles’ back hits the wall of the small, darkened room. “Really? That’s what you took away from all of that? That’s what you focused on.”

Stiles sighs, shaking his head. He thought his day had been confusing before when that guy’s urine had been purple. It turns out that Derek’s just a whole other level of complicated, which isn’t something he though he would be okay with. He still might not be okay with it. Whatever this is between him and Derek wasn’t planned. It was the kind of chaotic coupling that was the result of one of the worst days of Stiles’ life. Stiles had been pretty sure that whatever this was with Derek would be a one time only thing. Until it wasn’t. Until it kept happening.

“I mean.” Stiles says, pointing at all of Derek’s brooding genius. He can’t pretend that they both don’t know just how ripped he is when he takes off his shirt. “You operate on children. Lydia calls me a Baby Surgeon because I’m an intern and that makes me about a useful as an actual baby. But Derek, you’re an actual baby surgeon. As in you save babies’ lives. I kind of assumed that got you literally the most action in the whole world. No one can top a dude like you.”

Derek does that half-smile thing at Stiles that he usually only sees when Derek’s just gotten excellent news about a patient or when his new scrub caps come in. He reaches out with a hand, grasping Stiles by the V-neck of his scrubs. “But you top sometimes.”

There’s a war inside of Stiles body between the part of him that’s incredibly turned on and the one the part that’s shocked Derek’s making a joke at this moment when he’s had opportune time to make literally hundreds of jokes about Jackson and 20 others coming down with syphilis over the last week.

“Are you trying to be funny? Seriously?” Stiles squawks.

Derek’s answer is pretty much a subvocal “No.” Then he leans in and presses his lips to Stiles’ in the tiny room while Allison marches past the door outside, bitching about people locking the on-call rooms just to get some action. Stiles sighs, letting his body go pretty much limp against Derek’s, trusting that Derek’s got enough strength in his incredibly talented hands to hold him up.

Whatever this is, he doesn’t want to think about it. Stiles is about halfway through a 36 hour shift. The only people awake right now are cops, doctors, and bakers. Derek’s waiting on testing that will determine if a newborn requires heart surgery. They’ve both got enough to worry about for a lifetime.

So yeah, making out with Derek with his back pressed against the metal frame of the bunk beds in the on-call room is pretty damn awesome. And that’s all it needs to be.

“How long do you have?” Stiles gasps, pulling his mouth away from Derek’s and gasping for much needed oxygen. Derek nuzzles at where his neck meets his shoulder and grumbles something unintelligible at him. “Oh. That’s good.” Stiles answers sarcastically. He draws his hands up to help Derek out of his white coat just as a shrill beeping sound goes off in the small room.

“Dammit.” Derek says, drawing away and looking at the beeper clipped to his waist. “Trauma incoming.” He sighs and gives Stiles one last look before turning away.

Stiles’ beeper begins to go off only seconds later. That means it’s all hands on deck. Some huge trauma for sure. Stiles shouldn’t be excited. But he is.

Derek’s eyebrows go up, he must realize that whatever’s coming in is a huge deal. He reaches out and squeezes Stiles’ hand just for a moment, unlocking the door with his other hand.

Stiles can’t help feeling a bit disappointed when Derek lets go. But that feeling is soon eclipsed by the nerves and adrenaline coursing though his body as he and Derek break into a run towards the ER.

Whatever this is, they have time to figure it out. This is the most exciting time of Stiles’ life. He gets to work side by side with some of the most talented people on the planet saving people’s lives. So it doesn’t matter that he’s a little tired and his shoulder is still kind of sore. These are all things he can adjust to or forget about. Because at the end of the day he’s got a pretty good life.

And a dude who wears his shirt tucked into his scrub pants like a freak of nature wants him to not be in a line with everyone who might have syphilis.

It’s kind of an awesome time to be alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I love love love feedback!
> 
> I'm here on tumblr:
> 
> http://helloredblazer.tumblr.com/


End file.
